After All These Years
by Wolfgirl619
Summary: A new guardian is chosen. Jack's worst nightmare is about to come true: seeing the person he loves most alive but not being able to remember him. Will he get her memories back in time? Or will he fail and let all humanity fall? I hope you enjoy! Rated T because I can and maybe blood and maybe no blood at all, but it should be K I don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

**HEeeelllllooooo every. I'm just going to say this once... Im crazy because this is my third story and the other two aren't even close to being done! Lol, please enjoy. I am open to constructive criticism:) Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Solanna the Sun goddes that I made up!**

* * *

Chapter One-

"Bloss!" The giant furry creature yelled as he stormed into the jolly decorated bedroom.

North,a.k.a. Santa, woke up with a start,"Heh? VHAT!? Phil! How many times do I have to tell you to knock?! Vhat do you vant?"

"Oooohhh. Van mun chisu ne gurdan!" The Yeti spoke in a strange language only North understood.

"Again? It's only been four years?" The old guardian stood up to follow his worker into the center of the workshop. Not noticing that he was still in his bright cherry red pajamas. He looked left and right to make sure that the other Yetis were doing their jobs and that the mischievous elves weren't causing to much trouble. They finally reached the big meeting room for the guardians. Phil tapped his boss and pointed at the sky and then to the letter "G" on the center of the floor. "The others must know about this."

He quickly turned around and pressed down the button that gave the "Signal". Phil said something to North. Santa blushed an even rosier color as he blushed and looked down,"I will go change. Be right back."

* * *

 **Jack:**

"Jack? Jack, where are you?!" I heard the voice of 7 year old Sophie Bennette. I picked up a handful of freshly fallen snow as I hid behind the giant evergreen and made it into a ball. I waited 'till she got closer to my hiding spot. I started counting is my head,'1...' I slowly stood up,'2...'got the snowball ready for launch,'3!' I jumped out from behind the tree as I yelled " Hey Soph!" And threw the ball at her. Hit 'er right on the head.

"Awwww, man. No fair," she yelled, but was laughing. I laughed along with her. Sophie reminded me a lot about _her._ They were both fun to play with and enjoyed the snow. Sophie even looked like her a bit. With her long blonde her and her bright green eyes- wait, what was I doing. I promised myself I wouldn't think about her anymore. But for some strange reason, Manny was sending me visions of her. Was that some sort of...sign? Could she still be alive after all these years. Maybe if- no that's impossible. "Jaaaack?!"a voice brought me back to reality-er sort of. I looked down at her and saw she was pointing towards the sky. Bright green and pink lights broke through the light gray sky.

"Do you really have to leave?" She asked.

"Sorry, but you know the drill. See you later, kiddo." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. The touch still felt strange though. I looked up at the sky once again and yelled," Wind! Take me to North's place!" And so, She did.

* * *

When I arrived, Tooth and Kangaroo- sorry, _Bunny_ were already there. "Oh, so now he decides to show up. What took ya so long, 'ey, frostbite?" The pooka said.

I hesitated, then grinned," I was having fun, as usual. How are you, Tooth? And where's Sandy?"

"I'm doing well. And Sandy is at an important meeting," she explained. Tooth was part humming bird and part human/immortal. She talked way to fast sometimes. Bunny's an annoying bunny rabbit ( or so he says) who is the size of a kangaroo and acts and sounds like he just came back from a very long trip in the outback.

" Jack! I'm so glad you made it!" I turned to see North.

"Yeah, I'm here...surprisingly. So what are we here for?" I asked.

" Man in Moon chose a new guardian!"

"What?! But I just got here. I've only been part of the group for four years? And that is a very short amount of time as an immortal/guardian! When will we find out who this new guardian i-" then I got my answer. The Moon's light shone brightly on the letter "G" in the center of the room."I can't believe Sandy's meeting is more important than this" I said. The giant crystal rose from the ground. It finally stopped and started to form an image. It was slow for some reason. Almost like it was trying not to hurt anyone's feelings about this new guardian. "Maybe it's the groundhog," I said and turned to Bunny. He sniffed and rolled his eyes.

The image became clearer. It looked like a girl."Yessss, I've always wanted a girl to hangout with,"Tooth said cheerfully. When the image was perfectly clear, we all stared at the girl.

My eyes widened with fear. My heart filled with sadness, anger, confusion, and happiness. "Who is she. I mean I know she's the spirit of Spring and Summer, but vhat is her name?" North asked.

"It's-It's ," Tooth gave me a sad look. She knew who it was?! Nobody knew he'd name except me! How did Tooth know.

"It's...Rapunzel. Rapunzel Corona," I've never said those words in over 100 years. That only meant one thing: Rapunzel was still very much alive.

* * *

 **Sooooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed this folirst chapter. And yes, Flynn will be in the story. But only in memories. Let me know if any of you have ideas or requests for the next chapters!**

 **Byez!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what y'all? It's my birthday! Or, at least it _was_ my birthday.303 years ago I was awoken by The Man in The Moon on Spetember 16th. The number on my username is my birthday backwards: 619=9-16. Get it. Hahaha. Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2- **Jack**

"But _momma, I really wanna go outside," I heard a child's voice as I flew past a tower in Germany that I hadn't seen before._

 _"No," an older woman's voice said strictly, " I've said it once before and I'll say it again: You will_ not _leave this tower under any circumstances. It's to dangerous out there."_

 _"But_ you _go out there, and come back without a scratch. Why don't you just teach me how to survive out there."_

 _I flew closer to the strange tower. I heard the woman hesitate. She finally spoke, " Just go get ready. I'll be up in a couple of minutes to tuck you in."_

 _The girl nodded. She looked nothing like her so called mother: she had long, blonde hair, while her mother had dark, mid-length, curly hair; the little girl also had beautiful, but sad green eyes, and her mother had harsh, dull gray eyes.I felt the wind pick me up. I was late. I decided that I would come back tomorrow. If I ever found this place again._

* * *

"Jack? Are you ok?" I heard Tooth ask.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just need to- Can I find Rapunzel?" I said, though I really wasn't ok.

"Why, of course. But we don't exactly know where she is," North explained.

"Wait, what's today's date?" I asked, but then said, "nevermind. It's June 18th."

I knew exactly where she was. I left with a goodbye and headed to Germany.

I finally reached the familiar tower that has not been found yet by mortals. That's a good thing. My eyes searched the land around the tower. I knew she would never go inside that place again. Even if it had been hundreds of years. " _Kann ich dir helfen_?" said a voice that made me jump. I turned around to meet bright green eyes full of wonder and sadness.

"Rapunzel?" I chocked out.

" _Ja, und Sie sind Jack Frost. Was willst du_?" she said in German.

" _Ähm, ja. Das bin ich. Sprechen Sie Englisch?_ " I asked.

"Yes, I do. And please try not to freeze anything."

"Oh, right. I- uh- right, right. I'm here to tell you that you- that _you_ were chosen to be the new guardian and I have to take you to the North Pole for the celebration and stuff," I explained quickly.

She raised an eyebrow, "The new guardian? Me? Haha, you must be mistaken but I won't do that type of job. I don't like being trapped in the same place just to look at a globe with little lights. Don't get me wrong, I mean I love children, but I just can't. I'm already really busy bringing spring and joy and inspiration."

I was actually a bit offended.I wondered what had happened to her. She used to be really cheery and happy. Now she's just...not the same. "Actually it's not that bad. Um, I have a question for you."

"Okay. And what is that?" She asked.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" I asked the Lost Princess.

"Well, not much. Just a few bits and pieces," she said and looked up at the tower. I realized that her hair was waist length but still blonde.

"If you come, we can help you get your memories back. Even the ones that you lost while you were still alive," I whispered the last part to myself.

She hesitated,"Alright, I'll go. If I don't like it, I'm out."

I nodded, "One more question: What happened to your hair. Isn't it supposed to turn brown when it's cut." Another thing I noticed was that she had brown streaks in her hair.

"How did you know about that?"

"Lucky guess," I offered.

"Well, yeah. I can actually control the length of my hair now. But since I run around in the woods, my hair sometimes gets tangled when I forget to make it shorter. So that's why I have brown streaks, incase you were wondering."

"Oh, um, okay. We should probably get going," I said. I started to rise into the air, but I realized that she probably couldn't fly. "You need a lift?"

"What? Uh, no thanks."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you m- whoah!" I thought I was hallucinating. From her back sprouted two wings. They looked like they were made out of copper or bronze. Unfortunately, it was kind of blinding. But beautiful.

"Also, I have wings. Soooooo, they kinda disappear whenever I'm done flying. It sort of confusing."

I was completely speechless. I found my voice just in time," Ahem, ok. We need to get going or we're gonna be late." She nodded and followed me in the air. I'll admit, she can fly wayyyy better than I thought she could. And way better than me. I was happy she wasn't wearing a dress. I could tell she was too. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, dark brown boots, and a tight burgundy shirt with a brown scarf over it that I hadn't noticed yet. "Happy birthday, by the way."

She looked at me as if I came from some other planet,"How did you know it was my birthd-"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but before you were...reborn, we used to know each other. I was still immortal back then. I found this strange tower and decided to let my curiosity take over. A little girl and her 'mother' lived there. That was you and Gothel," I made air quotations around the word mother with my fingers.

"You're right. I don't believe you." She flew a bit higher, but tried to stay close.

* * *

 **Rapunzel**

How did this guy know so mu about me? I didn't know. I didn't believe his explanation, but there has to be a way he knew. Right?

We arrived at the North Pole in 2 hours after we left Germany. Let me just tell you that that place is colder than the coldest winter you've ever experienced. Luckily we got inside North's shop just in time. "Ah, so dis is Rapunzel! It is very nice to meet you," Santa said in his heavy Russian accent.

"Um, nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Great! Time to celebrate!"

* * *

 **Sooo that was that. I hope you liked it! Until next time!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- **Rapunzel**

"Whoah! This is _way_ too much." I ducked my head a little as the tooth fairies placed a flower crown on it. "I really don't need all of this. The warm welcome was just fine. Seriously." I laughed a little bit. I saw Jack leaning against his staff in the corner watching, a slight smile on his face. Though, he seemed to be deep in thought at the same time.

"It is part of the celebration!" North said as he held a huge book in his hand.

"Well, can we go straight to the vows so you can tell me why I'm needed, please?"

"Of course. Ahem," he flipped through the pages, squinting his eyes a bit. "Now where is it-AHA! Here we go: 'Will you, Rapunzel-'"

"Well, isn't this just wonderful. I thought this would never happen. Of course, if my magic had been somewhat stronger, we wouldn't be in this situation." We all turned around to see a woman in a dark cloak walk through the massive doors. She had dark, greying curly hair; sunken, dull green eyes; high cheekbones; and a blood red medieval dress.

"Wh-who's that?" I whispered to anyone who would answer my question. I knew who she was. Or, at least I _thought_ I knew. She just looked so familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it-

"You don't recognize your own mother? Come on now, dear. Surely you must remember _something_ from your past."

She took a step closer to me, but Jack jumped in front of me, his staff aimed at her. "Stay away from her, witch!"

The old lady made a face when she saw him. "Jack. Always here to make a mess of everything, isn't that right."

His grip tightened around his staff, but it lowered just a bit. "What do you want, Gothel?" he growled.

 _Gothel_. There was something about that name…. "Dame Gothel. Like the ones from my- the stories?" I managed to say after trying to put the pieces together. This woman _had_ to have been in my old life if she was in the fairytales.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Yes. Dame Gothel. Mother Gothel. Whatever it is you want to call me. I came to visit my little flower." In one second, we were face to face, and Jack had been thrown across the room.

"Touch her and you won't see the light of day again," Jack said when he stood up.

"You can't hurt me, dear."

He gave a grin that made me uncomfortable. " _Try me_."

Gothel ignored him and turned to face me again. She started circling me, looking at me from head to toe. "My goodness. I can tell you've gotten stronger, yes. Your magic has aswell." She reached out to touch my hair with boney fingers, but then pulled away. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had a hunger for power. Magic, to be more specific.

"Why are you here?" North asked.

The witch looked at him. "I came to deliver a message: A new threat is rising with a new ally at it's side, Pitch Black. This threat is….unstoppable. No one can outrun it. All of you have encountered it and could not escape. Soon, the whole world will at the same time. This danger likes to sneak up on the elderly, the sick, and whomever else they decide to take it out on. I am not here to help you, but only to warn you. I have been afraid of this threat for centuries, for I was one of it's victims and got away for so only much time. When it is fully awaken, the balance will break and the world _will_ end. I suggest you get ready." Without another word, Gothel disappeared in a cloud of crimson smoke.

We stood there in silence, looking at each other. We knew what this new _threat_ was, and still is. That was the reason why we we're who we are. She spoke the truth: It _is unstoppable._

* * *

" _You said it would be clear skies! We're in the middle of a damn blizzard in the middle of the damn ocean!" The brown haired man yelled at the ship captain while I tried to hold onto a rope. Heavy snowflakes blinded my eyes, and I_ swear, _my dress was starting to become ice. The ship was rocking violently, at least three men went overboard. I had a strange feeling about that storm. It wasn't normal, not just because it was still_ summer, _but because it was magic. And magic was extremely rare in these lands. You would be lucky if you found any at all. I had to tell him._

" _Eugene!" My voice was lost in the howling wind. I yelled a lot louder._ "EUGENE!" _The royally dressed man turned around to look at me._

" _Rapunzel! What's wrong?!"_

" _The storm! It's not normal!"_

" _I can see that! Rapunzel, you know these waters better than I somehow! Do you know a way out?!" I forgot all about that. Even_ I _had no idea how I knew so much, yet had spent most of my life locked up in a tower._

 _I shook my head. "You don't understand! It's magic! It's too powerful! I can't-" Suddenly, the boat tilted back violently and huge spikes of ice shot up from the ocean, piercing the boat. The wood split apart causing many of the crew's men to fall down the center. The scene was horrifying. Those who fell from one half of the ship to the other were staked by the broken planks, their crimson blood tinted the wet floors as they screamed in pain, taking their final breaths before they faded completely. I was so distracted at the sight, my fingers losend their grip around the rope and I began to fall. I screamed for help, desperately clawing at the floor of the broken ship as I slipped towards the freezing sea below. Someone had to save me._ Anyone. _I didn't care who. I-_

" _Rapunzel!" My hand felt colder than it already was. I looked up with wide eyes to see a strange albino man. Strange….but strikingly familiar. For a moment, I felt like I've known him my whole life. But he seemed more like a ghost to me. Lost in my mind, but not completely forgotten. "I can't loose you again, Zel." His grip tightened around my hand and he tried pulling me up as the ship began to sink._

" _Rapunzel!" I looked behind me, to the other half of the boat. Eugene was starting to fall, but he was trying to reach me. Before I could respond, I felt an intense pain in my chest. My skin warmed up and I was confused for a moment. I looked back down at myself. All I saw was a burgundy liquid being soaked up by the top of my dress, an ice shard sticking out of my chest. I couldn't breathe. The pain was too much. It was like someone was knitting in my rib cage with extremely hot needles. I soon forgot what was happening. Therefore, forgetting the one I was holding on to. He disappeared from me, my hand slipped and I began to fly towards my watery grave. Everything seemed to moved in slow motion. My life didn't flash before my eyes like they said it would before death. I just felt more, and more pain than before. It was almost over. I went back to reality and saw_ him _again, calling his name as he seemed to shrink. Finally, it ended. I was covered with the freezing liquid, and let it pass through my nose and mouth as it filled my lungs…._


End file.
